Mirriois's story Book 1 Finale (Chapter 7) Part two, The Final Battle.
Master Bill: You need luck for my elemental powers. Shale: Huh!? Wings and Mirriois: What? Shale: He's using starbits! Mirriois: What? But how do elements like water, fire and electricity come out? Wings: I dunno. Mirriois: Whatever, we can do this. Master Bill: Heh. .Mirriois: Just why did you just steal Alumas? Master Bill: Well, it started like this, Rosalina takes care of many Lumas, She is able to protect, So while She saw that you two would be safe to be together, I snatched Alumas In the process of you walking there. Shale: Dude, I don't care, just give the Luma back. Wings:Please? Mirriois: But still Why did you steal her? Master Bill: Well, *Laughs* Shale: Shuddup, I want to get this over with. Master Bill: Well You are the Pity one aren't you!? Shale: Well Yes Dude!*Sarcasm* Wings: Stop playing around shale... Mirriois: Yeah You! Let me get this over with! Master Bill: Well Lets put Alumas To work HahAHAHAH! Mirriois, Shale,and Wings: What? *shale says: Dude what? Alumas: Help! Master Bill: Get in here! *Giant Bullet machine comes in* Master BIll: *Stuffs alumas inside* Take it's power Ultra Bill! Master Bill: Bow time for me to turn Giant Shale and Wings: What?... Mirriois: Oh No. Ultra Bill: TIME FOR YOU TO BE DESTROYED HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (PLay this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTYlRHLOAyk) *hand Swoops In* Wings: Take THIS! *shoots Beams* Shale: Shamamamanakalaka!DODOD! *Shoots thunder mixed with fire* Ultra Bill: HAHA YOU NEED TO DO BETTER THAN THAT! *Stomps on Shale* SHale: Ack! *fell on the ground* Shale:I'm... Okay... Wings: No! *stomps on Wings* *uses forcefield* Wings: Yes! Ultra Bill: No! Mirriois: I need to find a weakspot *stomps on wings* Wings: HUH! ACK! Mirriois: No! Ultra Bill: HAHA *slaps Mirriois to the ground* Mirriois: Ack.... Ack... *Blacks Out* *flashback* (listen to this now http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NytOZx5B4fM&feature=related) Mirriois: Hi!....wait....I don't even know you. Alumas: Oh my name is Alumas. Glad to meet you Mirriois! *another flashback* Bullet: I MASTER BILL SHALL DESTROY YOU BOTH! WITH MY POWERS! *shoots fire* Mirriois: AAAAAHH! I DON't KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THAT!! Master Bill: THATS THE POINT HAHAHA! *Wings comes in and creates a force-field that protects Mirrois and Alumas* *another flashback* Shale: Take this! Goombas: Not so easy with this guy Koopas: I know! *Gets shot with starbits* Shale: What? Mirriois: Thank my awesome powers later, Fight! Shale: I'll deal with that later, But fight dude! Goombas: Retreat! *another Flashback* Rosalina: Oh my dear, are you ok? Mirriois:: Ugh..... Rosalina: Whats your name? Mirriois: My uh.... Name? It's uh... Uh... I do not think I have one.... Rosalina: Oh you poor dear, let me bring you to the Comet Observatory. I'll just pick you up and.. *Interupts* Mirriois: I can get up my self!.... falls to the ground* *End of flashbacks* *mirriois is on the floor* Mirriois: *Murmurs* I must have beem hurt the lightest for a reason... Ultra Bill:Poking at shale* HAHA You little fools!!!!! Shale:Err.......... *faints* Mirriois:What...! Ultra bill: That a hard shell of yours, Let's give it a drop test.!!! Wings:Waaaaaaaaaaaa! AcK! *falls* Mirriois: No No... No........ -Meanwhile in the power grid of Ultra bill- Alumas: Help OW OW! Help er.... Please Mirriois, *tears start to fall.* Mirriois: Was that Alumas? no....NO.....NO....NOO! (End of music) *Explosion* (Play this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeAEiJPCWY4) Ultra Bill: What The? Mirriois: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! Ultra Bill: Why You look different... Mirriois: You Hurt my friends, And YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!!! *Grows a HUGE starbit and hurls it* Ultra Bill:Ooof Alumas: What Mirriois? *shoots 20 Medium starbits at Ultra bill* Ultra Bill: Fire! HAHA! Block Mirriois: TAKE THIIIIISSSS! *Punches* Ultra bill: Whoa! *Gets pushed back* ???:ShhshhHello?ShhshhMirriois?shhshh It's RosalinaShhShh Mirriois: *takes Wings pendant* I'll give it back don't worry! Rosalina: You Need To get the Mechs arms and Legs off first! Ok? Mirriois: got It! *makes a arm out of star bits* Ultra bill: what are you doing? *Rips off a leg*. Ultra bill: Flying Will be hard now.... *Punches in the face* Mirriois: OOOF! No that won't push me down! Ultra bill: Pity aren't you? *Rips Off othe leg*. Ultrabill: so now I'm a Large bullet bill with large arms.. GOOO! Bullet bills! *twenty Bullet bills come at mirriois* Mirriois: AAAH!! *forcefield protects mirriois* Wings! Wings:Can I have my necklace back? *blushes* Mirriois: Oh sorry! Haha. Ultra Bill: Go My koopa troop! my goombarage! *Goombas and koopas with spears come* Wings: Ahh! ???:sholomaransisis! *flushes Enemies with lava* Wings: Shale! Shale: Dude! What can I say! Meanwhile Ultra Bill: My arms! Mirriois:now you are just big master bill! Master Bill: Now your In for it! Not so fast... Master bill: Rosalina? Rosalina: Star power , Freeze Master Bill: What? -Falls to the ground.- Mirriois: Take this, Giant star punch! Master Bill: whoa!!! FLies into a black hole (Music ends now) Mirriois: Alumas! Alumas: Mirriois! Thank you for saving me! You too Uh... Mirriois: this guy is Shale, and he is Wings. Alumas:ah, Okay. Rosalina: Let's go home and talk shall we? Mirriois: Okay. Shale: Can I come? Wings: Of course, your a part of the team! Rosalina: Mirriois? Mirriois:Yes? Rosalina: This is for you. Mirriois: Yay I always wanted a hat like this Thanks! With master bill defeated what will happen next? what is the weird form Mirriois went in? Category:Mirriois' Story